


All Dressed in White

by Gwendolyn (storiesofchaos)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin's oral fixation, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Female Anakin Skywalker, First Time, Grinding, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Top Padmé Amidala, Vaginal Fingering, so many pet names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesofchaos/pseuds/Gwendolyn
Summary: "Ani," Padmé says quietly, facing Anakin and reaching out to hold her mechno-hand. "we don't have to do anything you don't want to do. We don't even have to do anything at all." Anakin immediately shakes her head, eyes going wide."No, I want to! I've just . . ." her face crumples a bit, looking embarrassed, "I've never done, well,anythingwith someone else before and I don't think I'll be very good—""Anakin, darling," Padmé interrupts, her other hand coming up to cup Anakin's cheek. "that is perfectlyfine. We'll learn together and I'll help you along the way. Does that sound good to you?" Anakin's cheeks flush lightly as she vigorously nods her head."Yes—yes, teach me how to be good for you, Padmé."(Or, Padmé and Anakin's wedding night.)
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 24
Kudos: 107





	All Dressed in White

**Author's Note:**

> There is a truly heinous lack of f/f star wars fics on this website (+ top Padmé fics), so it is my civic duty to help rectify this problem 🙏
> 
> Title from the song by King Princess 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Padmé feels as if the air is charged between her and Anakin now that they are properly alone. They haven't been together like this since—well, since they were on Naboo and fell in love. Since then it's been a whirlwind of a few weeks filled with increased senatorial duties for Padmé, and being busy with the start of the war, along with recovering from losing her arm, for Anakin.

But now they're _married_ and they're alone at Varykino (or at least, as alone as they can be with a few of her handmaidens and guards who wouldn't dream of leaving her there), and they have all night to finally get truly familiar with each other's bodies. By evening they're wandering back to Padmé's quarters after dinner and a stroll around the lake, Padmé wearing a more casual dress now than her wedding dress, though Anakin still wears her full Jedi gear. Padmé hopes she can help Anakin be able to get relaxed enough that she doesn't feel the need to be a proper Jedi around her—oh goodness, _wife_. 

Anakin seems to hesitate when they reach Padmé's bedroom though, her confidence sapped out of her as she takes in Padmé's big bed. Padmé doesn't need to be able to use the Force to tell that Anakin is nervous about what they've both unspokenly planned to happen tonight. 

"Ani," Padmé says quietly, facing Anakin and reaching out to hold her mechno-hand. "we don't have to do anything you don't want to do. We don't even have to do anything at all." Anakin immediately shakes her head, eyes going wide. 

"No, I want to! I've just . . ." her face crumples a bit, looking embarrassed, "I've never done, well, _anything_ with someone else before and I don't think I'll be very good—" 

"Anakin, darling," Padmé interrupts, her other hand coming up to cup Anakin's cheek. "that is perfectly _fine_. We'll learn together and I'll help you along the way. Does that sound good to you?" Anakin's cheeks flush lightly as she vigorously nods her head. 

" _Yes_ —yes, teach me how to be good for you, Padmé." Padmé feels a sudden rush of arousal wash through her, and it takes effort to stamp it down for now and instead lean in to gently kiss Anakin on the cheek. 

"Okay," Padmé says, pulling away from Anakin and enjoying her _wife's_ slight pout at that. "Now take some of your gear off so we can get comfortable." Anakin seems relieved by the direct instruction, and immediately hangs up her cloak before she starts unbuckling her utility belt. Padmé walks over to her vanity to pull her hair into a loose braid down her back so that it will be out of the way for tonight. 

She watches as Anakin comes up behind her in the reflection, now stripped down to her tunics and trousers and looking like she's gained some of her usual Anakin confidence back. She wraps her arms around Padmé's waist and props her chin on Padmé's shoulder, grinning at her in the mirror. 

"Hello, my beautiful _wife_ ," Anakin says, kissing Padmé's shoulder as she feels Anakin's hair tickle her skin. 

"And hello to mine," Padmé replies, turning in Anakin's arms so that she can kiss her properly. Their lips meet softly before their kiss becomes more intent, and though this is a familiar act to them now, it always renders Padmé flushed and breathless. Anakin is always so _eager_ , and she kisses so passionately with her irresistible pink lips and a pout that practically begs for a mouth on it. And she always makes the cutest sound when Padmé ultimately slips her tongue in, and she goes a little limp in Padmé's arms from the feeling. 

It's addicting: the warmth of Anakin's mouth traced by Padmé's tongue, the press of Anakin's soft lips, the familiar smell of her filling Padmé's senses, the way she can barely catch her breath because she wants to stay doing this for as long as she can. Anakin pulls away first, panting and eyes gone dark, mouth reddened and glossy with spit. 

"Can we—can we move to the bed?" she asks trepidatiously, long eyelashes lowering a bit to focus her gaze on where her hands hold onto Padmé's shoulders, obviously still embarrassed to ask for what she wants. 

"Yes, Ani," Padmé says, guiding Anakin to the bed. "Here—" she sits cross-legged on the bed and Anakin does the same across from her, Anakin's fingers gripping tightly onto her own knees. Padmé gently picks up Anakin's hands in hers and leans in to kiss Anakin again, who responds enthusiastically. Anakin seems to gain more confidence again from doing something she knows, as her hands wander from Padmé's grasp up to Padmé's bare arms, making her shiver slightly, before Anakin's hands stop to cradle her neck and jaw. 

Then Anakin kisses deeper, making a little sound in the back of her throat, and she suddenly moves forward to sit in Padmé's lap with her knees straddled on either side of her. This makes Padmé gasp and break the kiss, to find Anakin blushing heavily and looking surprised at herself, but also pleased. 

"I like you here," Padmé remarks, and relishes how Anakin's face gets even redder. She saves her from embarrassment by kissing her again, hands settling onto Anakin's waist to encourage her. Padmé eases out of the kiss to mouth softly down Anakin's sharp jaw, the side of her neck, feeling her pulse beat frantically. Anakin's hips tilt downwards as if without realizing it, letting out a tiny whimper as she rocks against Padmé's leg. 

"I want to do more—Padmé, _please_ ," Anakin gasps out as Padmé leaves a final kiss against Anakin's skin before raising her head. Anakin looks absolutely _desperate_ , and Padmé is not strong enough to deny her. 

"Would you like to help me undress, darling?" Padmé asks, hands rubbing soothing circles onto Anakin's lower back. Anakin nods quickly, so Padmé motions her to move off her lap so she can turn around. She stands on her knees and pulls her braid to the front, feeling her own heart pound as she feels Anakin's light touch carefully undoing the laces of Padmé's dress. She feels Anakin's breath puff softly against her skin, and the contrast between Anakin's mechno fingers and flesh ones make goosebumps rise in their wake. "Thank you, Ani," Padmé says once the dress is able to slip off her shoulders, and she turns around once more so that she can sit back and tug the dress down over her feet. 

She can feel Anakin's eyes widen as her body is revealed, especially lingering on her chest where she wasn't wearing anything underneath. It makes her blush too, liking Anakin's admiring gaze on her. She sets the dress on the floor in some semblance of being folded, sending a silent _sorry_ to Dormé for how wrinkled the delicate fabric will get. But Anakin is nearly trembling with the need to touch her, so that is her priority. She leans back against the pillows, bare except for her underwear, gently tugging Anakin's hand towards her. 

"Touch wherever you like, sweetheart," Padmé says, and Anakin's hand hesitates, eyes flickering all over Padmé's body like Anakin doesn't know where to start first. She ends up starting by tucking some stray hair behind Padmé's ear, making Padmé smile warmly up at her. Feeling a little more emboldened, Anakin trails her flesh hand down over Padmé's jaw, her neck, the divots of her collarbones, as if using a Jedi's precision of memorizing, of mapping out her body. 

Anakin pauses for a moment right above her breasts, eyes lifting up to meet Padmé's gaze nervously. Padmé nods encouragingly, grabbing Anakin's hand again and guiding it over to one of her tits. Anakin's hand is a ghost of a touch at first, lightly cupping her flesh until she squeezes just a bit, the gentleness making Padmé gasp. She runs a hand through Anakin's shoulder length hair, finding her Padawan braid and rolling it between her fingers. Anakin's eyes flutter a bit at the feeling of a hand in her hair, before she trails fingers up Padmé's breast until she reaches her nipple, which hardens even more as Anakin circles fingers around it. Then she's curiously taking Padmé's nipple between two fingers, making her sigh. 

"Good, that's it," she says, and she doesn't miss Anakin's little shudder at her words. Anakin cautiously brings her right hand up to place on Padmé's other tit, being incredibly gentle. 

"Is that okay?" Anakin asks worriedly. 

"Yes, Ani, more than okay," Padmé replies, caressing Anakin's hair again. The mechno-hand on her skin is a different sensation than flesh and blood, but both still feel good. Anakin is still careful with it though, still not totally used to its new power and strength yet. The unyielding cold fingers rubbing at her nipple and sensitive flesh makes her arch into the touch. 

Anakin's hands finally leave Padmé's breasts for now, instead making their way down over her stomach, which trembles at Anakin's touch, and over her hips. The hands stop at the waistband of Padmé's bottoms, and Anakin bites her lip, looking apprehensive. In a sudden movement she's taking her hands away and lifting up the edges of her tunics to pull them off. She hesitates for a brief moment on the hem of her undershirt, before she slips it off too, leaving her in her trousers and simple bra. 

"Thank you for letting me see you, darling, you're so beautiful," Padmé murmurs, sitting up to properly take in Anakin's newly-bare skin. She moves to kiss Anakin sweetly, hands coming up to lightly hold Anakin's waist, making her shiver. She pulls away and seems to feel encouraged again, because she pulls her bra off over her head too, and quickly undoes her pants as if trying to do it before she loses the nerve. "Ani . . ." Padmé says in wonderment as Anakin finally shucks her trousers off, before sitting back down on the bed as she hugs her chest self-consciously. Padmé reaches out a hand, and Anakin slowly places one of her own in Padmé's palm. "Lie down for me?" Padmé asks, and Anakin nods shyly, cheeks blooming in a renewed blush at Padmé's gaze on her. 

They shift places so Anakin can lie down against the pillows with Padmé over her, and at the sight of Anakin's golden skin laid out below her, her breath catches in her throat. _She's so perfect_ is her first thought, so she tells it to Anakin too. Anakin squirms a bit at her words, instinctively arching her hips up. 

Padmé drinks in the way Anakin's curls make a halo around her head, her deep blue eyes looking up at her with anticipation, nervousness, excitement. Her hands are clenched onto the sheets beneath her as if trying to keep them from wrapping protectively around her body again, her chest rising and falling quickly as she pants. And Padmé wants to kiss, wants to touch her _everywhere_. 

"May I touch you now?" Padmé asks gently, even though she aches to put her hands on her wife. Anakin nods again, still endearingly lost for words for once. Padmé smiles and places her hands on either side of Anakin's face, leaning in to give her a quick kiss. Then she trails her hands down the sides of Anakin's neck, her strong shoulders, squeezing lightly at her biceps to make her breath hitch, before moving over to her chest. Eyes flicking up to Anakin's for confirmation, Padmé, caresses down the front of Anakin's chest, over the soft swell of breasts and down to a toned stomach that clenches from her touch. 

Slowly bending down again, she kisses softly down Anakin's neck, who arches her neck back with a sigh, leaving kisses on her skin until she reaches her chest. Padmé's hands rest gently around Anakin's waist before she experimentally laves her tongue over a dusky pink nipple.

" _Mmnh_!" Anakin suddenly moans out, body jerking slightly so that Padmé's grip tightens on her.

"Good?" Padmé asks, breath ghosting over Anakin's skin.

"Y-yes. Really good," Anakin admits quietly with a blush, and Padmé smiles, feeling molten heat continue to build up within her. She takes the nipple into her mouth to lightly suck, earning more little sounds from Anakin, and she cups Anakin's other tit with her palm, squeezing slightly as fingers drag teasingly over the nipple there. 

Anakin emanates intense heat, skin bloomed in a pretty pink flush all the way down her body, and at a gentle scrap of Padmé's teeth, she's arching her body up even more with a whine. Eventually Padmé leaves Anakin's chest behind to explore down further, pleased with how Anakin's nipples are even more peaked than they were before. She kisses each freckle she finds on her way down Anakin's body, tracing her tongue between defined abs, skipping over Anakin's underwear to mouth over the faint mottled purple of stretch marks on strong thighs. 

"You are so pretty, so incredibly gorgeous, my sweet girl," Padmé murmurs into Anakin's skin, and Anakin's eyes widen adorably, biting her lip hard to try and hold back a tiny whimper. _Gods_ , Anakin is everything Padmé could ever want. Her hands find their way to tease at the waistband of Anakin's underwear, Padmé already able to tell how Anakin radiates heat like Theed's power generator from beneath the fabric. "Do you want me to take these off?" Padmé asks, tugging a little at the band. 

" _Please_ ," Anakin says immediately, before she hesitates. "If you take yours off too?" Padmé smiles reassuringly, sitting back up. 

"Of course, Ani." Feeling nervous herself, she slips off her own bottoms, feeling herself tremble a bit from the anticipation and intense arousal, knowing she's already so wet. She looks back up to see Anakin sitting up and watching her raptly, taking her body in, and Padmé feels herself blushing too. She'd never been particularly nervous about others seeing her body before, but this time it's so much more important and special because it's _Anakin_. 

"Padmé . . ." Anakin says breathlessly, "you're _stunning_. Truly like an angel." Padmé feels her cheeks flaming even more at Anakin's words, coming closer to capture her in another kiss. She feels Anakin's hands come up to cautiously grasp her hips, before smoothing down her thighs, around the curve of her ass, making Padmé gasp into the kiss. Then Anakin pulls back, looking anywhere but at Padmé as she hurriedly pulls down her own bottoms and lies back down, thighs nervously pressed together. 

She eventually widens her legs so that Padmé can kneel between them, and Anakin swallows thickly. Padmé smooths a stray curl off of Anakin's face. "Tell me if you don't like anything or want to stop," Padmé says, and Anakin nods in understanding. Then Padmé moves her attention to where Anakin is unconsciously pressing her hips up, and she runs her hands down Anakin's stomach again and through the dark blonde curls below. Anakin's legs open wider at her touch, and Padmé trails fingers along the soft skin of Anakin's inner thighs, finding them already damp from arousal. 

Padmé coaxes Anakin to lift her knees up until her feet rest flat on the bed, and the only sound is Anakin's harsh breathing as Padmé stares transfixed between Anakin's legs. " _Padmé_ —I want—" Anakin gasps, and Padmé smiles, kissing one of Anakin's knees in consolation. Her fingers get closer and closer to Anakin's cunt, feeling her heat, seeing how glistening and pink she is. 

"You want me to touch you here?" Padmé asks, a finger teasing through the curls right above her clit. Anakin just makes a broken sound, hands gripping the sheets desperately once more, her hips tilting up to try and get more of Padmé's touch. She finally brings a finger down to drag through the middle of Anakin's folds, coating her finger in slick. Anakin immediately keens and her head jerks back against the pillows, and Padmé _aches_. 

She experimentally circles her finger lightly on Anakin's clit, and Anakin's body suddenly spasms as if she's been shocked, a surprised moan escaping her when Padmé rubs a little harder. She looks back up at Anakin to see her face masked in incredulous pleasure, eyes heavy and breasts rising and falling rapidly. 

"Does it feel good?" Padmé asks, and Anakin's eye lashes flutter, trying to catch her breath already. She's so _sensitive_. 

"Yes . . . better than I even imagined," Anakin pants, and Padmé smiles indulgently. 

"Oh? Have you thought about this a lot?" Anakin nods bashfully, biting her lip. "What did you think about?" Padmé's fingers ghost over Anakin's outer folds, making her breath hitch.

" _Nngh_. . . y-your mouth on me," Anakin says, voice wavering, cheeks so flushed. 

"Here?" Padmé asks, pressing two fingers between Anakin's folds. "My mouth on your pretty cunt?" Anakin whines at her words, so visibly overwhelmed with need and embarrassment and want. 

"Please . . . Padmé, _please_ ," Anakin begs as if Padmé could ever deny her this when she looks so appetizing beneath her. She lowers her body down so that she can comfortably get between Anakin's thighs, hands rubbing soothingly over Anakin's hips as the poor thing practically shakes all over. Padmé breathes in the heady scent of Anakin, her cunt already so flushed and slick, open and waiting. 

Anakin's thighs tremble and tense once Padmé's face is close enough to her cunt to almost touch, and then Padmé licks a stripe along the length of Anakin's folds with the flat of her tongue. " _Ahh! F-fu_ —" Anakin slaps a hand over her own mouth to try and muffle her moans, but Padmé reluctantly pulls off so she can gently pry Anakin's wrist away. 

"No, darling, I want to hear you, to know what you like and what feels good. Besides the fact that you sound so sweet. Can you do that for me?" Anakin nods quickly, brow furrowed from desperate pleasure. Padmé raises Anakin's hand to kiss it, before she lowers back down to put her mouth on her wife again. 

The taste of Anakin immediately floods her tongue as soon as she laps at her cunt, already finding it addicting. Anakin continues to tremble and convulse against her, Padmé trying to keep Anakin's hips still and feeling her lips and chin get covered in Anakin's slick. Padmé usually prides herself in being diligent and thorough in pleasuring her lovers, but Anakin threatens to change that, because Padmé feels the need to _take_ all at once because Anakin makes her want so, so much. 

So she's probably sloppier than usual, more overly enthusiastic, but Anakin doesn't seem to mind at all. She continues to be good and lets Padmé hear all of her gasps and little whimpers, and her hands twist in the sheets. Padmé sucks gently on Anakin's clit, and she arches up with a cry, feeling almost too much. 

Padmé moves down to find Anakin's hole, pressing a kiss to her center before licking into Anakin and making her moan in surprise. " _Padmé_ , fuck, I—" Anakin can barely find her words anymore, and Padmé is entranced by this feeling, of Anakin soaking her tongue and her entrance fluttering around her. She realizes Anakin is whispering _please please please_ , sounding so beautifully ruined already, and Padmé has to see her. She lifts her head up, Anakin whining at the loss, and licks the wetness off her face. 

"What else did you think about?" Padmé asks, continuing their earlier conversation. Anakin turns her head to the side, suddenly embarrassed even with herself so intimately exposed to Padmé. 

"Your fingers," Anakin murmurs, quickly sneaking a look over at Padmé. She swallows and seems to be preparing herself. "You fucking me with your fingers." Padmé exhales shakily, leaning over Anakin to kiss her deeply in response, Anakin making a little sound at the taste of herself on Padmé's lips. 

"Do you want me to now?" Padmé pants against Anakin's mouth, heat coiled deep within her even as she tries to be patient, to take care of Anakin first. 

"Please, Padmé, _please_ ," Anakin begs again, breath coming in gasps. A flutter of intense desire nearly overwhelms Padmé for a moment. She leans back again and raises two fingers to Anakin's open mouth, almost curiously. Anakin's eyes widen and then she takes Padmé's fingers into her mouth, immediately sucking on them and getting them wet for her. Padmé has to bite back her own moan at the feeling, at the sight of Anakin's lips wrapped around her. 

"Good girl," she says instead, almost without thinking. Anakin makes what sounds like a muffled sob around her fingers, eyelashes fluttering and spine arching reflexively. Padmé feels her heart race in response, utterly entranced by this woman and what she does to Padmé. 

She gently pulls her fingers out when they're sufficiently wet with Anakin's spit, Anakin letting them go reluctantly, though she looks eager again once Padmé brings her fingers down to Anakin's waiting cunt. Her breath hitches loudly once Padmé teases one finger around Anakin's entrance, and Padmé keeps her other hand running soothingly on Anakin's skin. 

"Relax for me," Padmé murmurs, and Anakin seems to melt into the sheets a bit more, trying to keep still as Padmé finally presses her finger into Anakin. She's so _hot_ and wet inside, softly fluttering around her finger as Anakin lets out a desperate little moan. Padmé works her finger in and out, sinking deeper into Anakin, until it seems like Anakin gets even more wet and opens so well around her. "Another?" She asks, and Anakin immediately nods. 

Padmé carefully inserts her other slicked finger alongside the first, enjoying the way Anakin's hips tilt up to try and take more, how she releases continuous moans and whimpers and she doesn't even seem as self-conscious about them anymore. Padmé is quickly able to slowly fuck her fingers into Anakin with ease, the sound of her wetness accompanying every movement. With an intent curl of Padmé's fingers, Anakin's whole body jolts again with a wail, eyes getting damp as Padmé continues to press up against that spot. 

"You feel so good around my fingers, sweetheart," Padmé says breathlessly, watching Anakin's body shake with persistent pleasure. "You're taking me so well." Anakin whines, eyes barely able to stay open, hands switching from dragging desperately across the sheets to tightly gripping the pillow under her head. A slew of curses and pleas escape her from time to time, a mixture of Huttese and Basic, though even the latter is often hard to understand when riddled with Anakin's moans. Padmé raises her thumb to rub at Anakin's clit while she fingers her, making her body writhe beneath her, proper tears pricking her eyes. 

Padmé leans down closer to Anakin so her free hand can run comfortingly through her hair, Anakin looking up at her so beautifully debauched, and she thinks _Anakin_ has to be the angel. Overcome with sudden emotion, she leans down to kiss Anakin, until she makes a needy whine into the kiss and Padmé realizes the pace of her fingers has slowed.

She sits back up, leaving Anakin's lips even redder and swollen, and fucks her fingers into Anakin faster, the sound of it filthy and obscene. It's too much for Padmé to bear now, and she can't stop herself from reaching down with her other hand to circle at her own clit, bucking into her own touch and finding herself soaking wet. Anakin's eyes latch onto the sight and she moans piteously, hips twisting up as Padmé gasps. 

"Would you like to touch me next, Ani?" Padmé asks, trying to keep her voice steady among keeping up both her fingers on Anakin's cunt and her own stimulation. Anakin nods vigorously. 

" _Yes—_ Padmé, please, I promise I'll be good for you, please—" Padmé laughs shakily in disbelief at this beautiful, strong, incredible woman begging to pleasure _her_. 

"I want you to come first, can you do that for me, darling?" Anakin immediately nods again with a whimper, and Padmé marvels at Anakin's gleaming, golden skin and the way her body is stretched in a beautiful arc against the bed. Padmé rubs Anakin's clit faster and harder, fingers pressing intently against Anakin's sweet spot, her other hand falling away from her own clit to pay more attention to Anakin. Padmé can tell Anakin's getting close by the way her face scrunches up, entire body tensing as her moans get breathier and more frantic. 

"Padmé—" she gasps desperately, a hand reaching out to grab at Padmé's free wrist. Padme lets her bring it up to her mouth and Anakin takes two of Padmé's fingers into her mouth again, immediately sucking on them. Padmé keeps up a consistent pace with her fingers on Anakin, trying to get her there. She moans desperately around Padmé's fingers, eyes going hazy, and Padmé can tell she's _so_ close. 

"I know, I got you, baby," Padmé murmurs, and then Anakin is clenching tightly around the fingers fucking into her, hips stuttering up into Padmé's hand as her head arches back and she cries out around the fingers in her mouth. Padmé keeps fucking her through it, watching Anakin fall apart so beautifully, her entire body jolting with little tremors as she comes. 

Padmé slows down the pace of her fingers, until Anakin opens her eyes again and lets the fingers slip out of her mouth, chest heaving as aftershocks shiver through her. Anakin looks sated, and she smiles a little up at Padmé, who carefully eases her fingers out of Anakin, giving her a soft kiss when she sees her wince slightly at the feeling. Padmé sits back again and brings her hand up to her face, her breath catching as she sees her fingers covered in Anakin's come. She puts them in her mouth without thinking, licking them clean, and Anakin whimpers a little at the sight, her hips jerking up one final time as Padmé watches and throbs with want.

She shifts over to the side so she can lie down next to Anakin, draping an arm across her warm middle, fingers trailing over Anakin's soft skin. "Was that okay, Ani?" Padmé asks, and Anakin turns her head to nestle in the space next to Padmé's neck, giving Padmé a little kiss under her jaw. 

"Yes," Anakin murmurs, eyes still heavy, "it was really good, Padmé, thank you." 

"Of course," Padmé says, her other hand coming up to gently run through Anakin's hair, which makes her shiver. "You did so well, came so prettily for me, sweetheart. You're _so_ good." The words fall from her mouth but Anakin doesn't seem to mind at all, she just lets out a little squeak as her eyes widen, and then Padmé suddenly feels a mouth on her own. Anakin kisses her hard, if messy because of how breathless she still is, and Padmé kisses back just as fervently because of her own aching arousal slipping through. 

Anakin pulls back to pant against her lips, looking at Padmé with eager eyes. "Can—can I put my mouth on you now, too?" She looks so anxious to please, cheeks flushing impossibly more at the question and her pretty curls getting more wild with the heat and exertion. Padmé can't stop the noise that escapes her, nor the way she feels so very faint from the way arousal swoops through her body. 

"Yes, yes you can, sweet girl," she practically moans out, enjoying the way Anakin immediately looks excited, if still shy. "Here, let me—" Padmé motions to Anakin to sit up and move towards the foot of the bed, and once she does, Padmé lies on her back in her place and draws her own legs up. Anakin hovers between Padmé's legs, mouth parted as her eyes are drawn towards Padmé's cunt. Padmé squirms a little at Anakin's intense gaze, feeling herself pulsing with arousal, so wet and waiting. 

Anakin tentatively lowers herself onto her stomach between Padmé's legs, before looking up at Padmé for confirmation. Padmé nods, barely able to breathe at the sight of Anakin's face so close to the most intimate part of her. Anakin reaches out with her left hand, running a cautious finger over the folds of Padmé's cunt, making her sigh. 

Then Anakin is leaning in to lap softly up the length of her cunt, and Padmé gasps harshly at the feeling of Anakin's tongue. "Like that?" Anakin asks as she pulls away a little, hands coming up to rest gently on Padmé's hips. 

"Yes, Ani, just like that," she replies with difficulty. Padmé feels like she can't even find any words, mind completely buzzing with pleasure because of her wife. Anakin leans in again, now licking at her enthusiastically, tasting her, experimenting. "Good, that's it," Padmé grits out, hands finding their way into Anakin's hair, not pulling but just resting there. 

Anakin's tongue feels like little brands of fire against her, every touch feeling electric and filling her with staticky, heady pleasure. Then her tongue is delving into Padmé's hole, Anakin making a little sound as she tastes more of her, and Padmé can't stop her own constant moans and gasps. Anakin looks so focused on her task, on pleasing Padmé, and Padmé watches her intently even as it becomes hard for her to keep her eyes open. 

Words and praise also keeps tumbling out of her mouth before her mind can catch up, a string of _your mouth feels so good, you look so pretty, like you belong here between my legs, so sweet for me_. A tiny part of Padmé feels embarrassed at what she says, but it's worth it for the way Anakin flushes even _more_ , and looks up at her with wide, hungry eyes. 

Anakin moves up to lick experimentally over Padmé's clit, making her jolt up a little, before Anakin closes her mouth around it and sucks, tongue still laving against her. " _Ah_!" Padmé moans loudly, the hands in Anakin's hair gripping tightly and pulling a little on accident. But she gets an undeniably positive response from Anakin, whose eyelashes flutter as she moans against Padmé, and Padmé feels the vibrations. So she tugs a bit harder, almost keeping Anakin right up against her cunt, and Anakin whines. " _Mnh_ , good girl, Ani," Padmé pants out, unable to stop the little rocking motions of her hips. 

Anakin is looking extremely pleased with herself now, pulling off for a moment to properly breathe and lick her lips, Padmé getting distracted by the sight of her own slick on Anakin's chin. She then immediately latches back onto Padmé's cunt again, licking and sucking at her middle and down into her entrance, her flesh hand coming over to run her thumb through some of Padmé's slick and then rub it over her clit. Padmé feels herself getting very close already, as she feels like she's been practically on the edge all night because of _Anakin Anakin Anakin._

She pulls at Anakin's curls a little sharper again, making her gasp and pull back before looking up at her expectantly. "You're going to make me come very soon, darling," Padmé says, running her thumb over Anakin's wet bottom lip. "Can I come against your pretty mouth?" Anakin's eyes close at her words, whimpering softly. 

"Yes, Padmé, _please_." Padmé shudders and pulls Anakin gently forward again, and Anakin immediately keeps up a steady pace with her tongue and the finger on Padmé's clit. Padmé feels the coil of heat tighten within her, moans reduced to breathy gasps, her body unable to stop the rolling movement of her hips. 

She forces her eyes to stay open, and she's glad she does because she realizes Anakin's own hips are grinding down into the mattress, and when Anakin realizes Padmé is watching her, she gives a muffled moan against her cunt. Padmé utters a filthy Naboolian curse at the sight of Anakin's brazen desperation, how she's this needy again just from eating Padmé out. 

Padmé threads her hands a little tighter into Anakin's hair, fingers finding her Padawan braid and tugging just a little, her pleasure building from Anakin's warm, wet tongue and the insistent thumb pressed on her clit. "Ani—" she gasps out, teetering on the brink, and Anakin stays still with her tongue out flat against Padmé as her hips buck up. Then her whole body tenses and she's falling, head dropping back with a silent cry as she comes and tries not to squeeze Anakin with her trembling thighs. 

Anakin wiggles slightly against the bed as Padmé rides her orgasm out against Anakin's mouth, Anakin practically shaking with excitement and her own renewed arousal. She eases up as Padmé's hips finally slow down, and Padmé sags back against the bed, feeling utterly sated and drifting with pleasure even as little shivers run through her. 

Padmé catches her breath, fingers running through Anakin hair. Anakin lifts her head, smiling even as the bottom half of her face is covered in Padmé's slick and come. "Good girl," Padmé says, smiling widely back at her. She makes another little whimper at that, and Padmé is reminded of Anakin's pressing need. "Come up here, baby," she says, letting Anakin sit up on her knees so Padmé can pull her down to meet her in a kiss. 

Padmé groans into it as she tastes herself, and she breaks the kiss to lick and kiss away most of the wetness on Anakin face, which makes her squirm more and laugh. Soon she is whining and trying to grind into Padmé, finding herself too desperate once more. Padmé finally guides Anakin back so she can prop herself up against the headboard, before she taps her thigh. 

"Sit here, my precious girl," she says, and Anakin flushes again as she straddles Padmé's thigh, arms coming up to hold onto her shoulders. Anakin's hips twitch forward and she moans softly, and apparently that's enough motivation to grind down onto Padmé's thigh, Padmé feeling how soaking wet she is. "That's it, Ani," Padmé murmurs, reaching out a hand to rest softly on her waist to encourage her. She places her other hand on Anakin's chest, cupping one of her breasts and then rubbing over each of her nipples in turn. 

Padmé squeezes a nipple a little harder and Anakin gasps, hips jerking forward, so she does it again. " _Please_ —" Anakin pants, and Padmé isn't sure Anakin even knows what she's asking for, but she begs so prettily nonetheless. Her pace gets faster as she gets more shameless, and tears well in her eyes again. Padmé can't help but lean her head into the crook of Anakin's neck and suck a light little mark there, and just the simple act makes Anakin cry out, the pace of her hips stuttering. " _Oh_ —please, 'm yours, Padmé," she says, voice wavering. 

Feeling another surge of emotion, Padmé lifts her head and kisses Anakin, who goes limp and pliant in her arms until she can barely reciprocate and is just panting against her mouth. Anakin's head suddenly falls back as she keens, her grip on Padmé's shoulder getting tighter as she tries to hold on against the onslaught of pleasure. 

"Padmé, _please_ , I'm—"

Padmé tugs Anakin's hair to make her head tilt down again so Padmé can look at her properly, can admire the pretty blush high on her cheeks and her teary eyes, the way her lips are parted and swollen, hair gone unruly, and she is _everything_. "Gods, _look_ at you, Ani, so lovely, so sweet and pretty, my darling wife," Padmé says reverently, arms coming around Anakin to hold her as she suddenly lets out a broken sob, thighs clamping around Padmé's. Anakin curls forward and trembles as she comes, Padmé holding her close until Anakin's body is slowing down and she rests her forehead against Padmé's. 

They breathe heavily together in the aftermath, until their heart rates slow and Padmé's body doesn't feel like it's burning up quite so much. Anakin shifts off of her to lie down beside her on the bed, immediately cuddling up next to her. Padmé wraps her arm around Anakin and plants a kiss on her head, feeling heavy and drowsy, but at the same time, so, _so_ elated. 

"Are you feeling okay?" She asks, because Anakin looks like she's already half asleep. Anakin nods against her, giving her a messy kiss at the hollow of her neck. 

"Yeah, jus' sleepy now," Anakin says, and then she huffs a laugh and stretches out her limbs. "It was really good, Padmé." Padmé's heart flutters with relief. 

"I'm glad, Ani. I love you so much." Anakin raises her head to look at her, Anakin's left hand coming up to caress the back of Padmé's neck. 

"I love you, too," Anakin says quietly with a quirk of her lips, before she's kissing Padmé softly. Anakin breaks it after a moment to immediately yawn widely, making Padmé laugh. 

"I think we should get ready for bed now before we fall asleep." Anakin grumbles but follows Padmé into the 'fresher anyways, looking at Padmé's body with a shy gaze even after all they did tonight. They quickly clean off their bodies and wash their faces, Anakin getting endearingly red at the sight of the slick on her inner thighs and what's left on her face. 

Padmé catches Anakin's hand and drags her towards her once they're clean, finding the mark she left on Anakin's lower neck and kissing it. A tiny whimper escapes Anakin at the feeling, and when Padmé pulls away she sees Anakin admiring the mark in the mirror. Suddenly Anakin turns and pulls Padmé back in, tilting down her head to give Padmé a little mark in the same spot. Padmé sighs as soft, honey-thick pleasure blankets her. 

She is Anakin's and Anakin is hers. 

Anakin finds her toothbrush in her travel bag and they brush their teeth together. Padmé catches her eye in the mirror and they suddenly dissolve into giggles, and it feels heart-wrenchingly domestic, to be laughing naked with her mouth full of toothpaste next to her _wife_. She feels elated and incredulous that she's _married_ , that she feels so in love. 

Next they finally get dressed, Anakin in her usual sleep pants and tunic, and Padmé in her favorite silk nightgown. "Oh, don't forget about your medicine, Ani," Padmé says as she redoes her braid that had become a little disheveled since earlier that evening. 

"Right, thanks," Anakin replies, getting out her pills to help with any residual pain, phantom or real, still lingering from her injury. Padmé pours her a glass of water from the pitcher Cordé had left out, pouring one for herself as well. Then Padmé turns off the lights and they finally get under the covers of Padmé's bed, lying on their sides so they can face each other. 

"Good night, Ani," Padmé says softly as she looks at Anakin in the darkness, reaching out a hand to tuck one of Anakin's curls behind her ear. "I truly, deeply, love you." Anakin catches Padmé's hands in one of her own and brings it up to her mouth to kiss it, and Padmé feels her heart ache with affection.

"And I'll love you even when I'm across the stars."

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Projecting?? Nahhhhhhh
> 
> Thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
